The desired outlines of sheets of glass, planar or curved, manufactured in the flat glass industry are normally obtained by successive cuts from a ribbon manufactured by various processes and notably by the float glass process. Advantage of this cutting is taken to eliminate local faults and parts of inferior quality; in particular a glass ribbon frequently has curved and unequal edges and lateral parts of inferior quality which may be eliminated at an earlier stage by these cutting operations.